1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric hotplate having a hotplate body, at least one heating resistor, terminals for electrically connecting said heating resistors and means for mounting in a hob or a similar mounting plate.
2. Prior Art
Electric hotplates of this general type can be used, for example, for arrangement on a table plate in the manner of a built-in cooker or as a cover plate of a cooker casing. Usually, prior to the fitting of the mounting or built-in plate, the hotplates are locked to the carrier or support provided for the built-in plate from the bottom of the latter, or are locked to the top thereof in such a way that clamp bolts can be screwed in from the underside into a central stud. This construction does not permit the fitting of the hotplate from the top of the built-in plate, so that a rapid replacement of the hotplate is not possible, because firstly the built-in plate must be disassembled or rendered accessible from the bottom.